You've always been my baby
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: Set during TOW jam. alternate Mondler hookup.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set around the third season when Monica decided that she wanted to have a baby and was about to go to the sperm bank. Instead of bumping into Joey, she bumps into Chandler.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**You've always been my baby**

**Chapter 1**

Monica looked at the mirror once more. She has been obsessively reassuring herself that what she was about to do was not a crazy idea, unlike what her friends had been constantly saying. "Alright Monica, you know this is what you want. You know this will make your life complete. Tonight, you will no longer be alone. You will no longer feel lonely for someone will love you with the same amount of love you give." She reassured once more. She was making her way towards the door when Chandler entered the apartment.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered back, feeling a little nervous knowing that Chandler will be bugging her again about the whole baby thing.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bank."

"Sperm or regular?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sperm." Monica answered deadpan.

"So you're really doing this, huh?" Monica was baffled with the way Chandler was asking her these questions. She thought that she'd just play it cool.

"Oh yeah, picked a guy, 37135."

"Sounds nice." He smirked and then looked down at his shoe. He often looks at his shoe when he's nervous of saying something. They were silent for a while –Monica not knowing what to say next and Chandler mustering his courage to tell Monica that what she's doing is foolish. Then, Chandler thought that if didn't say it now, it might be too late. "Don't you think that what you're doing is a little rash? I mean, breaking up with Richard doesn't mean that it's the end of the world; that there is nobody in this world who'd love you."

Monica got a little irritated. Chandler was there during the time she was depressed for breaking up with Richard. He knew how miserable her life has been since he was gone. "I know that… that he's not my life anymore, that's why I'm moving on… I'm having a baby…" Chandler then cut in.

"Fine, I get it, but why go to a bank? I mean, don't you think it'd be better if you know the guy who'd father your child?"

"Don't you think I'd like that too?" Monica was now bursting with anger. She felt that Chandler doesn't understand her and that he was making everything so hard. "Don't you think I'd want to have a normal family? Where I'd meet a guy, fall in love, get married and then start a family? You know of all things that it's what I dream of, but I don't think it's gonna happen to me, Chandler. I think this baby is my only chance to have a family." The sudden anger she was feeling suddenly became pity. Tears were starting to brim on her eyes, trying her best not to show Chandler that she was crying.

Chandler felt horrible for making his friend cry. He wasn't there to make Monica feel bad about what had happened to her life. For all he knows, the reason why he was there in the first place was to comfort her and to make her feel that she's not alone. "How 'bout I father your baby?" Chandler blurted out. He, himself was even shocked with what he had just said.

"What?" Monica surprised with what Chandler had just said. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What? Why not? I mean, we've known each other for I don't know how long; neighbors for 5 years; best friends since we've been neighbors? I mean, why not? I have no medical condition or whatsoever. My family doesn't have a history of heart disease, hypertension, diabetes or cancer. C'mon I'd be your perfect candidate. Plus, I'm handsome, funny, and good in math! You'd want your kid to be good in math right?" Chandler suddenly boasted.

"It's not that easy. Yeah sure, you have those great qualities, and I agree with everything with what you said, but it's too complicated."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Monica was certain.

"Maybe you're the only one who thinks that it'll be. C'mon, give me reason why you think that this is gonna be complicated." Chandler challenged.

"Okay, first you're with Janice and you love her. What do you think will she feel if she finds out that you're having a baby with me? Second, Ross. Do you think he'd agree with this kind of set-up? Add to that Joey, Phoebe and Rachel who'd certainly flip once they find out what we're planning." Monica rebutted.

"Ross and the gang wouldn't flip. I think they'd be happy that I helped you to be happy. And for Janice, well, I was actually thinking about breaking up with her. Our relationship is going nowhere and I think I need to have something important in my life too, you know, like a baby."

Monica was appealed with Chandler's suggestion, but was then a little perplexed with his last statement. _Something important in my life too, like a baby?_ Does he mean? "Are you saying that you're not only donating some of your best swimmers, but you also want to be like the father?" Monica tried to clarify.

"Yeah, something like that. You want to know a secret?" Monica's eyes began to sparkle. "I've always wanted to be a dad, but I couldn't find the right woman who I want to have a child with. But now, I guess I've found her, and she's you."

"Chandler, don't take this the wrong way but…" Monica was trying to decipher how she was going to say this to Chandler without hurting his feelings. "You're **Chandler**. I mean… you're… **Chandler**, commitment phobic, freaks out when things get serious. I mean, I love you… 'Cause you're my best friend, but I don't think you're not 'father material.' Sorry." Monica admitted.

"What will it take to make you believe that I'm not like that? That I'm not that Chandler who leaves every time things get serious? Why are you killing the dream?" Chandler challenged once more.

"What dream? It has only been you're dream since like… I don't know, 2 minutes? Plus, I have a long list of names to back me up with my perception of you."

"Hey, I've longed to be a father, and the only reason that you're thinking of me that way is because I'm afraid to show my 'father material' side because… I'm afraid that people'd laugh at me." Chandler sheepishly admitted.

"Fine, okay, I'm sorry. But I just don't think that it'll work. We're good friends, Chandler. I don't want to ruin that because of some hasty decision that you've made."

"Okay, how 'bout I prove it to you that I could really be a father?"

"Okay, how?" Monica challenged.

"I'm gonna adopt." Chandler said it with pride.

"You're gonna adopt just to prove to me that you're really father material?" Monica replied.

"Yes I am."

"Okay. Fine, then prove it Chandler Bing. If you could be father enough to that baby, then maybe you could father my baby, deal?"

"Deal!" The both of them shook hands and smiled at each other, knowing that after today, their lives would be completely changed.

**So what do you guys think? Please leave your reviews! Tell me if I should continue with it! Thanks. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that maybe adoption agencies don't work this way, but let's just say that they agree with Monica and Chandler's situation.**

**You've always been my baby**

**Chapter 2**

It has been almost 3 months since Monica and Chandler made the bet. Chandler had been in touch with the adoption agency and his request was heeded. The adoption agency was not fully satisfied with Chandler's profile and the lack of recommendations he handed to them, but they still gave him a chance and said that he could be the temporary parent of a child who will be undergoing heart surgery.

"So they're really giving you a baby?" Joey asked while seeing his friends almost panicking because of his excitement.

"Yup, they said that it was unlikely someone like me, who's neither divorced or gay, to adopt a child. But they reconsidered me since there's this baby who'd be undergoing heart surgery which was sponsored by the adoption agency. The baby needs a place to stay and so they called me up and said that if I was still interested. I said yes, and so, yeah, I'm gonna be a dad!" Chandler's suddenly sparkled with the thought of being a dad to this poor baby even if it's just temporary. Since the deal between Monica and Chandler, Chandler had shared to his friends how much he longed to be a father; hence, his reaction to the adoption agency's reconsideration was expected of him.

"Wait, so this whole adoption thing is this to fill the void that Janice had left or to prove to me that you're really father material?" Monica challenged Chandler once more. Since the moment Chandler decided that he wanted to adopt, Janice broke up with him saying that their relationship might be moving a little too fast.

"Ha ha, Monica, very funny, you know what, I know that after this whole adopting thing, you'd be the one chasing me asking me to father your baby." Chandler quipped.

"Don't think so, wouldn't want my baby to be left in the bus by himself." Monica rebutted.

"Hey… I um… I… I don't know why you still remember that!" Chandler ran out of words to challenge Monica.

"How long will the baby stay with you?" Joey suddenly asked.

"Two weeks I think?"

"That long? Okay, good luck Chandler. I bet you wouldn't stand two weeks with a baby." Monica said.

"Wait, I'm confused with what we're doing?" Chandler told Monica sarcastically.

"So when are you going to get the baby?" Joey asked once more ignoring the tension between Monica and Chandler.

"Tonight, I'm gonna fetch him at the airport."

"Have you bought everything that the baby needs?" Monica gave up annoying Chandler and thought that it was insensitive of her to be making fun of him. Chandler's eyes suddenly widened after realizing that he didn't buy anything that the baby would need. After Monica gave him a look, he rushed out of the apartment and went straight to Bloomingdales.

--

"Nervous?" Monica patted Chandler's back while waiting for the plane to land. She decided to come with Chandler to fetch the baby because she thought that Chandler might become… Chandler again.

"No I'm not. Just feeling weird, weird that maybe this is the last time that I'd have peace in two weeks or egoistic since I now have to concentrate on the baby. The baby all the time, baby all year long. I mean two weeks long, but I'd be better if it were a year right? Oh my, what if I leave the baby in the taxi while ridding the cab home? What if…" Chandler was cut in by Monica when she saw him babbling.

"Chandler, shut up."

"You know, I tend to talk and talk until someone tells me to stop."

"Stop!" Monica shouted making every head in two meter radius turn. "Sorry." Monica said in a whisper.

Chandler was just about to make another sarcastic remark when he suddenly saw the woman from the adoption agency holding a baby and was walking towards them. "Mon, I think he's here."

The woman from the adoption agency then greeted Chandler. "Mr. Bing, this is little Tyler. He'd be staying with you for two weeks, after which, he'd be brought to Seattle Grace Hospital to undergo heart surgery." The woman further explained and then handed little Tyler to him and then the woman left.

"Hey little Tyler, how cute are you?" Chandler was talking to him with in his small voice, trying to sound like a baby. Tyler's about a year and a half month old. Even if Tyler has this grave condition, blithe could still be seen on his face.

"Isn't that weird, your maiden name is Tyler, just like his name." Monica pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Chandler then switched focus to Tyler. "Aren't we meant together, you cute little chubby- wubby baby." Chandler was once again using his small voice. Monica suddenly saw Chandler in a different light. He was suddenly the mature father-material guy, far from her carefree, smart ass, sarcastic, immature Chandler. She felt weird about him. It's as if he's someone she never knew.

"I agree, you both look really cute." Monica found herself soften for some reason.

"You see, I told you, this ain't that hard. I mean you just cuddle him and kiss him and…" Chandler wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Tyler suddenly vomited.

"Easy? I can see that." Monica at this moment started their virtual competition. Monica Geller -1, Chandler Bing -0. "This is going to be easy." Monica said under her breath knowing that Chandler would soon give up with this whole fatherly thing and would stop bugging him about fathering her child.

--

Monica went into the boy's apartment; she was looking for the cooking pan that Joey borrowed the other day.

"Joey, are you home?" Monica shouted, but no one answered so she shouted once more. "Joey, where is my cooking pan?"

Chandler suddenly came out from his room with his hair all messed up. "Why are you making such noise?" Chandler asked Monica irritably.

"What? I was just looking for my cooking pan that Joey borrowed." Monica replied in a high pitch and was still very loud.

"Shh… Can you calm down a little, woman?!" Chandler whispered to her.

"Why? What the hell is your problem?" Monica stubbornly talked even louder confused why Chandler was making her quiet down. She then realized why Chandler was asking her to quiet down when she heard loud cries coming from Chandler's room. "Oh… sorry about that." Monica apologized sheepishly.

"Here we go again! I've just put him to bed. He hasn't stopped crying since this morning. " Chandler complained. "The cooking pan you're looking for is in the third cabinet from the left. I'll just attend to my 'son' before he loses the will to live." Chandler said while retreating to his bedroom.

Monica got the cooking pan she needed and once again updated her tally sheet. Monica Geller- 2, Chandler Bing -0. "Wow, this is great, only 3 days and I've earned 2 cool points!"

**Please don't forget to leave your reviews! Thanks! (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**So part 3 is up. I hope you'd like this installment. Btw, the explanation of Tyler's condition in this chapter was taken from One Tree Hill. (; Please R&R.**

**You've always been my baby**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week since the adoption and Chandler was already getting the hang of it. He was now able to predict when Tyler would cry, when he needs to be fed or when his diaper needs to be changed. It all seems too fast but Chandler learned to be Tyler's father a little too quickly. Chandler was slowly falling in love with Tyler albeit his constant reminder that he's not his and that in less than 1 week, Tyler would be away from him. It pained him to even think about it but on a brighter side, at least after the surgery, Tyler would be safe and he could live a normal life. Chandler thought that it would be better not to think about these things; instead he'd just live his everyday as if not knowing when Tyler would be taken away from him.

Chandler went down to Central Perk to meet with his friends. Nora was babysitting Tyler for a while since she was in the city.

"So, how's the grandmother?" Ross asked knowing that Chandler wasn't really on board with Nora as Tyler's babysitter.

"Fine, I hope so. I just really hope that Tyler won't end up twisted after my mom's babysitting sessions." Chandler quipped.

"Oh c'mon, it just for an hour. What harm could your mom do to that angel?" Rachel asked.

"Never underestimate my mom, she's quite unpredictable. You might be surprised at what would happen to Tyler after this." Chandler said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Chan, we'd fix him up after Nora leaves." Monica tried her best to comfort Chandler. Since the time that little Tyler was handed to Chandler in the airport, Monica seemed to be attracted to Chandler. She never knew that Chandler had a fatherly side, and it turned her on. She stopped her virtual scorecard because she was too busy admiring Chandler's traits. Even his flaws turned her on. She was, no doubt starting to fall for Chandler. Maybe the next time Chandler asks if she'd want a baby with him, she would just grab him and kiss him all over.

"Thanks Mon, anyway, I'm going to the doctor's office tomorrow for Tyler pre-op. Does any one of you want to come with me cause I'm really nervous about the whole thing." Chandler sheepishly admitted.

"I could come with you; I have my day-off tomorrow so I'm free." Monica volunteered not only to provide support for her friend but also to have a little 'Chandler time' as what she calls it.

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks Mon, you know if you weren't here, I don't know what'd happen to me."

"No problem Chandler."

"No, seriously, thank you so much. You're really a great friend, despite the fact that you doubted my fatherly skills, you're still the best." Monica just chuckled feeling a little regretful for even doubting him. "So I'll see you at around 4 pm at my place?

"Sure, I'll be there."

--

The next day, Monica was on her way to the boy's apartment because she and Chandler would be going to the doctor's office. She entered the apartment and saw Chandler fall asleep at the barca lounger with little Tyler sleeping at his chest. It made Monica teary eyes seeing this sight. They looked so peaceful; as if they were a real family. She didn't want to make them up but Chandler stirred after a few minutes.

"Hey." Chandler greeted with a sleepy voice.

"Hey."

"Is it 4 already? I think I overslept."

"No, no, it's just 3:45. I came in earlier 'cause… I don't know, maybe you'd need help with something." Monica couldn't think of a reason why she came 15 minutes earlier. She couldn't admit to Chandler that the real reason why she was early was because she wanted to be with him longer.

"Oh… well, there's really nothing much to prepare I guess? I just have to wait for Joey 'cause he's still in his audition."

"You're really leaving Tyler with Joey alone?"

"Yeah, as bizarre as it may seem, Joey quite a good babysitter." Chandler quipped.

Just then, Joey entered the apartment. "Hey guys, sorry I was late. Traffic was really bad."

"Traffic? But you took the subway?" Monica asked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah… right." Joey gave them a confused look. "So um, you guys better get going and I'll take good care of Tyler."

"Okay Joe, thanks." Chandler said while motioning to the door.

"No problem man." Joey said and then the door closed.

--

"Hi, I'm Dr. Quitin, you must be Chandler Bing?" The door amiably said and held out his hand. Chandler shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Yes, I'm Chandler and this is Monica Geller." Chandler pointed to Monica and the doctor held out his hand to shake Monica's.

"Oh, so you're his…" the doctor wasn't even able to finish when Chandler cut in.

"Oh, no. She's just a friend." Chandler said with a smile, but hurt was written in Monica's face. She was hurt with Chandler introducing her as just a friend. But what was she expecting. They really have nothing so it was crazy for Monica to get hurt.

"Tyler's operation is this Saturday. Are you familiar with Tyler's condition?" The doctor asked Chandler.

"Yeah, he has a hole in his heart."

"Actually, he has a lot of holes in his heart."

"What? I thought there was just **a** hole?" Chandler's face turned from happy to terrify. There was silence for a while until Monica broke the ice and asked the doctor.

"So, how will the operation work?" She knew Chandler pretty well. If he runs out of words to say, it only means one thing –he's scared. She knew why Chandler asked for her to come and that was to comfort him in times like these. Monica got Chandler's free hand and squeezed it tight to let him feel that everything was going to be alright.

"We'll be putting Tyler under general anesthesia and then I'll do the repairs." The doctor explained the surgical procedure.

"You'll be stopping his heart? For how long?" Chandler asked.

"For 2 or 3 hours, depending on the extent of the damage. We'll be putting him in a heart and lung machine to facilitate his breathing and blood circulation." Chandler felt the world collapse before him. He knew that Tyler was in such condition, but stopping his heart was something he could not comprehend –it was too dangerous –even a non medical student would know that it was dangerous.

Chandler tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "I know I'm in no position to ask this, but what if Tyler doesn't undergo in this procedure?"

"He'll only have about a year or two to live." Chandler feel silent for a long time then the doctor assured him. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Okay." Chandler answered weakly.

When the doctor left, Chandler turned his face to Monica. "How can he undergo such a procedure? I mean he's really small and weak to handle all those stuff. Even I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of procedure." Chandler was terrified and tears were starting to form at the corner of his eye.

"It'll be okay Chandler; Dr. Quitin looks like he knows what he's doing. I know Tyler would be fine." Monica tried to be strong to comfort her friend. She knew she had to be strong for him even if she herself doubted if Tyler was capable of handling such a procedure. Monica then welcomed him into a hug, giving her shoulder for him to cry on; Chandler on the other hand, accepted it and the both were locked in that embrace for quite a while.

--

Chandler couldn't sleep much that night because tomorrow morning, Tyler would be brought to the hospital for his operation. He got fed up knowing that sleep wouldn't creep to him that night so he decided to get up and stare at Tyler who was sleeping soundly, oblivious of what he'd be undergoing the next day.

"Hey champ; you know what'll happen tomorrow? They'll be fixing you so that you'll be better." Tears were once again forming at Chandler's eyes. "Be strong okay, I know you'll make it. You're Tyler, my little Tyler." Chandler wiped the tears that were flowing from his eyes. "You do know how much I love you, right? Even if we've been together for 10 days, it was the best 10 days of my life. You've changed me, and I'm glad that you came into my life. 4 more days, big guy, and we'd be parting ways. I just hope that I could get to see you when you're all big and strong." Chandler again wiped his tears and carried Tyler out if his crib. He wanted to be near him on his last day in their apartment. Chandler lay in bed and placed Tyler, who was still asleep, on his chest. He just marveled at his little son who moved up and down while he was breathing in and out. ". I love you little Tyler and I hope you know that you'll always be my baby."

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you would also like this chapter! (; R&R Please.:)**

**You've always been my baby**

**Chapter 4**

"Did you pack the diapers?" Monica was making a roll call of everything Tyler would need for his four day stay in the hospital.

Chandler searched in the diaper bag. "Got it!" He said.

"Blanket, pacifier, mittens, milk."

"Check. Check. Check. Milk? Don't they have that in the hospital?" Chandler asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but just bring the whole damn can so that we'd be sure." Monica suggested.

"This whole can? Fine. Okay, I guess I have everything. I think we're ready to go!" Chandler carried all of Tyler's things and left the apartment when Monica shouted out.

"Chandler, I think you're forgetting something!"

"No, I think I have everything I have."

"I think you are forgetting the most important thing of all."

"The diapers? I got already, you saw me pull it out thrice right? C'mon Monica, I don't want us to be late."

"Chandler, you forgot Tyler!"

Chandler's eyes widen. _How could he forget Tyler?_ He thought to himself. He quickly made his way to the barca lounger where Tyler was lying on. He grabbed him and then exited to apartment once more.

--

"I think we arrived a little too early." Monica said when she saw that the clock read 11:30am.

"I guess I got used to becoming prompt 'cause of you." Chandler quipped and then turned his attention to Tyler. "Hey big guy, you excited? Huh? Huh?" And then he started teasing him, making funny faces so to ease the tension enveloping the place. Tyler chuckled at Chandler when he was doing his funny face. "You see, he loves me." Chandler's smile suddenly turned into a straight face, realizing that these last 30 minutes that they have could be the last.

Monica saw Chandler's change of mood. "C'mon Chandler, you still have 4 days with Tyler, it's just that he'll be staying here." Monica patted Chandler's back.

"I know, but it's just different you know. I can't believe that it would be this hard to part with him."

"I know what you're saying, even if I'm not a parent. But you can handle this Chandler, I know you will." Monica met Chandler's gaze and for the first time they locked eyes. They looked at each other for quite 

some time, marveling at what was in front of them. They suddenly broke their eye contact when the nurse suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Mr. Bing? It's time to bring Tyler to the Operating Room. If you mind, you could just wait at the waiting area." The kind nurse said.

"Okay, let me just say goodbye to him first." Chandler told the nurse with a smile. He then turned his attention to Tyler. "Hey buddy, good luck out there. Be strong okay? I love you." Then he once again kissed Tyler's forehead and then Tyler's crib was rolled to the O.R.

--

Chandler and Monica had been in the waiting room for about two hours now. Their four other friends were also there with them but decided to go grab a snack first. Chandler refused to leave the waiting room and Monica insisted that she stay with Chandler for moral support. Chandler was leaning on Monica's shoulder when he shifted gaze and stared at Monica.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just want to thank you for being here with me, with Tyler and all."

"It's okay Chandler. I want it too, you know."

"Spending time with us?"

Monica was silent for a while. _ What did that question mean? Is he implying that I was having fun with him or with Tyler?_ "You know how I longed to have a baby right, and I guess Tyler helped patch the hole inside my heart."

"Yeah, I know… so ironic right? He helped us make our mend our broken hearts while he on the other hand has numerous holes in his heart."

"Talk about irony."

"No, but seriously Monica, thank you also for making me do this."

"Do what?"

"Adopting Tyler, if you hadn't challenge me then Tyler would never come to our lives."

"I didn't know you'd take it seriously though."

"You really don't think I would've done it?"

"I thought you were just goofing around, like what you did with the boyfriend material thing."

"I was gonna take that seriously, but I decided not to…" Chandler trailed off knowing that what he'd say would just make things complicated.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because… our friendship… it's way too important to me."

"Wait, are you saying that if it weren't for our friendship, you'd ask me out?"

"Of course Monica, who wouldn't want to be with you? You're sweet and kind and thoughtful and hands down hot." Chandler quipped.

Monica felt a smile crept on her face when she heard this. She has been harboring feelings for Chandler and was just not sure if Chandler felt the same way. But with Chandler's confession, she knew that Chandler liked her back. She didn't want to go 'round and 'round so she just went straight to the point. "Chandler, do you like me?"

Chandler was shocked with Monica's question. It was too straightforward. He was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. He was weighing things, which was more important their friendship or this chance to be with Monica. He was perplexed with the situation and didn't know what to do. Monica had to ask him again just to knock him off his reverie. "Chandler, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said do you like me?"

"No." Chandler answered deadpan.

Monica's face started to changed. She could not believe what she had just heard. "What?" It was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

"I don't like you Monica. You know why? Because I love you." Chandler then leaned in and Monica leaned forward too, when they were just centimeters apart Monica suddenly said.

"I guess I don't like you either, 'cause I'm over the top in love with you." She then closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss.

The four friends arrived at the waiting room seeing their two friends kissing. They were shocked to see their two best friends kissing because they didn't even know that they were dating.

"What the hell is this?" Ross was the first to react.

Monica and Chandler jumped from their kiss and were startled with Ross's entrance.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Ross repeated once more.

"I'm sorry Ross, I did not plan on doing it here, but I just want you to know that I love her."

"Yeah Ross, I love him too." Monica seconded.

"You two? In love? Since when?" Ross asked.

"Since like forever! I don't know why you were so naïve as not to notice that they were more than just best friends." Rachel answered.

"You knew about this?" Ross asked.

"No, I don't, but since like we were still in high school, I saw how Monica looked at Chandler and how he looked at Monica. I just knew that this day would come."

"Yup, I was even asking Joey and Rachel if they saw what I saw when they're together." Phoebe seconded.

"You two also think that they'll be a couple?" Ross asked again.

"Yeah. Chandler has been in love with Monica since forever!" Joey added.

"Wait a minute, you guys think that Monica and I were in love even before?" Chandler asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" The three answered in unison.

There was silence for a minute until Ross broke it. "I'm sorry for reacting that way man, but I guess if you both are in love then I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Chandler said with a smile on his face and then entwined his hand to Monica's. Monica leaned in to Chandler's ears and then whispered. "I love you." Then kissed him on the cheek.

**TBC.**


End file.
